


Seasons

by HARRYMALFOY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARRYMALFOY/pseuds/HARRYMALFOY
Summary: A happy family through the 4 seasons.





	1. Autumn

November started with a rainy day. Harry and Ginny sat in a coffee shop in London and drank their coffee. Harry looked at Ginny and smiled. Ginny was beautiful. She looked up from her coffee and met Harry's gaze, grinning.

"What's wrong?", she asked a smirked.  
  
Harry stuck out his tongue and laughed.  
  
"Shut up.", he said, but smiled.  
  
Ginny laughed too and drank from her coffee. She wrinkled her nose as Harry sipped his Pumpkin Spice Latte.  
  
"Honestly how can you drink that? It's dreadful!",Ginny said.  
  
Harry looked up and laughed.  
  
"It's not, idiot.", he answered.

  
"We need to go to the grocery store, don't forget that!",Ginny said.  
  
"I won't.", Harry assured her.  
  
They paid and stepped out on the street. They walked to the town centre to buy something for dinner. Harry grabbed a lot of chocolate and Ginny put fruits in the shopping cart. They went clothes shopping in a shopping center around the corner.  
  
Harry looked over to Ginny, who stood there and looked at a small blue pyjama with cute little teddy bears on it. Harry walked over to her and leaned his head on Ginny's shoulder.  
  
"It's cute.", he said quietly and Ginny nodded smiling.  
  
"We buy it.", Harry smiled and took the pyjama from the dressing-rod.  
  
Ginny looked at him.  
  
"What?", she asked confused.  
  
"He'll be happy about it.", Harry said smiling and gave Ginny a quick kiss, "Now, come on, let's go home."  
  
As they have finished shopping, the city was dark already. Ginny wore one of Harry's knitted sweaters he got from Mrs Weasley every Christmas, the sleeves rolled up. Her hair was as red as always and Harry loved it. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and then disapparated with her to Grimmauld Place.  
  
They stepped on the stairs and Harry opened the door. He lay the keys on the table and hung his jacket on the clothes rack. Ginny did so too and they put their shoes next to the little light-blue shoes in front of the wardrobe in the hallway. Harry and Ginny walked over to the kitchen, where they placed their purchases on the table and then walked in the living room, where a small boy with stinging blue hair, around three years old, sat, next to a pretty, young woman with long blonde hair. Luna looked up from the picture she was drawing, so did the boy. As he sighted Harry, he sprung up and ran towards him, his little feet sliding on the floor.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!", the little boy said happily and hugged Harry around his legs.  
  
Harry laughed and kissed Teddy on the forehead. The boy released Harry's legs and hugged Ginny's instead. Ginny laughed as well and lifted the boy from the floor, so they were on the same eye level. Teddy giggled.  
  
"Mummy!", he said and his hair turned as red as Ginny's was.  
  
Ginny laughed and kissed him on the cheek. Harry was "Daddy" and Ginny was "Mummy", they had always been, since Teddy was little and they will always be. Luna stood up and hugged Harry smiling.  
  
"Thanks for babysitting him, Luna.", Harry said and smiled thankfully.  
  
"No problem, Harry. I know you two need time for yourselves sometimes. And Teddy really is so sweet.", she answered smiling.  
  
Harry looked at his little son.  
  
"You are? Why didn't you tell me?", he joked and Ginny let her son down, laughing.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Luna.", Ginny said and smiled.  
  
"Now, go home. Neville surely waits for you.", Harry said and smiled.  
  
Luna nodded and grabbed her bag. She kissed Harry on the cheek and said goodbye to Teddy.  
  
"Bye, aunt Luna!", he said and waved after her as she stepped out in the dark.  
  
Harry closed the door and smiled at Teddy.  
  
"We have something for you.",Ginny said and pulled out the pyjama they bought.  
  
Teddy's eyes lightened up and he jumped up and down happily. Ginny laughed.

"It's for me?", Teddy asked happily.  
  
"Of course, little boy.", Harry laughed and put his arm around Ginny's shoulder.  
  
"Let's try it on.",Ginny said and sat Teddy on Harry's shoulders.  
  
The boy chuckled and held himself on Harry's hair.  
  
"Hey, boy. Don't pull it out, your Dad loves it.", Harry said and Ginny laughed.  
  
She loved to see her husband and their son - well, Teddy was genetically not their son, but he was psychologically. They walked upstairs in Teddy's room, where Harry sat him down on his bed. Harry took off Teddy's clothes and threw them in the bin, while Ginny dressed him in his new blue pyjama, that matched perfectly his hair.  
  
"So sweet.",Ginny said and smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Mommy.", Teddy answered and pressed a slobbery kiss on Ginny's cheek.  
  
Harry watched his two favourite people with a big smile.  
  
"Now, are we going to eat?",Ginny asked and looked at Harry, who nodded.  
  
"What do we eat, Daddy?", Teddy asked, but Harry refused to tell him.  
  
"It's a surprise, little boy.", he said.  
  
Teddy didn't matter, he ran downstairs into the kitchen and his parents followed him slowly. Harry pulled his arm around Ginny's shoulder and kissed her gently.  
  
"I love you.", he said and smiled.  
  
Ginny smiled too and kissed him back. They walked down into the kitchen and Harry laughed, as he saw Teddy sitting on the kitchen countertop, swinging his legs up and down and humming a song, his hair changing from red to blue to black. Teddy seemed lost in thoughts and as Harry laughed, he blinked and grinned, showing his cute little teeth.  
  
"Daddy, don't scare me!", he said and tried to sound offended, but he was so cute and Harry just couldn't hide a smile.  
  
He and Ginny started cutting the chocolate in small pieces with the whip of their wands and heated the chocolate in a small bowl. Teddy watched them curiously, humming the melody of _The Lion King._  
  
"Now, come on, let's eat.", Ginny said and rubbed her hands together.  
  
Harry grabbed Teddy and carried him into the living room to the table. Ginny followed with the chocolate and she had levitated the bowls of fruit to follow him in mid-air. Teddy smiled and clapped in his hands.  
  
"Daddy made chocolate!", he said happily.  
  
"Yeah, but Mommy made the fruit.", Ginny said and winked.  
  
Teddy wrinkled his nose and Harry couldn't hold back a laugh. They started eating the chocolate fondue with all the different kinds of fruit, which Ginny had cut. Harry had to wipe Teddy's chin every ten seconds, because Teddy wiped all of the chocolate on his whole face, but then, Harry gave up and let Teddy eat.  
  
"I have an idea.", Ginny said as they finished eating and Teddy's chin was clean again.  
  
"What?", Teddy asked excitedly.  
  
"Shall we build a fort?",Ginny asked and smiled at Harry.  
  
Harry had wished to build a fort, because he never had the chance to do it even when he was a kid and now Teddy was old enough to build one with him. Teddy nodded and laughed happily. Harry smiled and mouthed the words:  
"I love you."  
  
Ginny smiled as well and took a dozen covers and pillows and they built a beautiful big fort in their living room. Teddy was happy, Ginny was happy, but Harry seemed the happiest. Ginny hugged him and kissed him, Teddy hugged them too.

"I love you, Dada.", he said.  
  
Harry laughed and kissed Teddy on the cheek.  
  
"I love you too, little boy."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"I love you more.", Ginny whispered and Harry felt her smiling against his shoulder.  
  
"I love you the most.", he answered quietly.  
  
They separated and looked around. Their fort was beautiful, the moment was perfect. So they sat on the floor in their fort, Ginny sung a song for Teddy and Harry rocked him back and forth in his arms. Ginny had a wonderful voice. She sung a song from _Little Mermaid_ , because Teddy loved this movie. Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulder and snuggled closer to him and kissed him on the neck. Harry could hear the smile in her voice as she sung and Harry lay his head on Ginny's shoulder and smiled as well.

* * *

  
  
The next day, Harry was woken up by Teddy, who poked him in the cheek softly.  
  
"Dad. Dad. Wake up.", he said with his cute little voice and Harry opened his eyes slowly.  
  
Teddy smiled down at him, his blue hair as ruffled as Harry's black. Harry smiled and kissed Teddy on the forehead.  
  
"What's up, little boy?", he asked.  
  
"Mommy said we go out.", Teddy said excitedly.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Did she?", he asked and sat up.  
  
Teddy nodded and Harry laughed again. Ginny was unbelievable. Harry lifted Teddy up and carried him out of their fort, in the kitchen, where he sat the boy on the kitchen countertop and kissed Ginny on her neck.  
  
"We will go out?", he asked quietly.  
  
Ginny nodded and turned around, that her lips touched Harry's.  
  
"We will. So get dressed.", she said against Harry's lips. "And fix that damn hair.", she added and ruffled Harry's hair.  
  
"Now go and get dressed. I'll dress Teddy." Ginny said.  
  
Harry nodded and danced upstairs, where he pulled out one of Mrs Weasley's red knitted jumpers and a pair of blue jeans. Harry walked over to Teddy's room, but as he heard Teddy laughing of joy, he stopped and peeked in.  
  
"Come back here.",Ginny said and laughed.  
  
Teddy run around his bed in his underwear and Ginny stood on the wardrobe and watched her son laughing. Harry smiled. Teddy stopped next to Ginny and looked up in the wardrobe.  
  
"What do you want to wear today, little boy?",Ginny asked and lifted Teddy up, so he could look in the wardrobe properly.

Teddy noticed Harry standing in the door and run over to him.  
  
"Dad, help me up.", he ordered and Harry smiled.  
  
He held the boy up and they walked over to the wardrobe. Teddy pulled out a random sweater and it was a red one. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and Harry wondered why the sweater even was in the wardrobe.  
  
"Um, Teddy, I don't think you should wear this today.",Ginny said and looked from Harry to the small blue-haired boy in Harry's arm.  
  
"Why not?", Teddy asked and looked at the sweater.  
  
It was red. Just red, but as Teddy turned it around and if he could have read, he would have found the reason why he shouldn't wear that one. There on the back, in yellow capital letters stood the name "REMUS". Teddy looked at the name, as though he was deciphering a code. Harry knew he couldn't read what the letters were saying, but Teddy would probably ask, so Harry took the sweater and threw it to Ginny.  
  
"So, little boy, what do you wear? The one with the dinosaurs, probably?", Harry asked and Teddy nodded.  
  
Ginny dressed him and Harry stuffed the red sweater in his own wardrobe. As he came back, Teddy was fully dressed.  
  
"Now, come on, we'll go.",Ginny said and stood up from Teddy's bed.  
  
Teddy followed the suitly and stumbled down the stairs. Harry smiled and helped him putting on his jacket. Teddy smiled. He didn't ask about the sweater, he didn't even mention it, he seemed to have forgotten about it and Harry hoped the day wouldn't come too soon when he had to tell Teddy about his real parents. They walked out and cold wind blew around their faces. Harry zipped his jacked up and grabbed one of Teddy's hands, Ginny took the other. They smiled at each other and disapparated. In the middle of London were many people. Harry lifted Teddy up and sat him on his shoulders, so he could take Ginny's hand. They walked through the city for a while, many people looked at them. A woman stopped them once.  
  
"It that yours?", she asked Harry and looked up at Teddy, who smiled at her friendly.  
  
"Yeah, that's mine.", Harry answered.  
  
The woman nodded wordlessly and turned on her heel, after sneering at Ginny and Harry, and walked away. Harry didn't concern himself with her opinion. He was twenty and it was strange that he had a three year old boy with blue hair as son, but he didn't care what others thought. They didn't know what had happened to Teddy's parents and they didn't need to know. Ginny squeezed Harry's hand gently and smiled encouragely.  
  
"Teddy, dear, I have to go the shop there, because your Dad needs to buy something, will you and mum go to the playground over there?", Harry asked and put the boy back down to the ground.  
  
Teddy nodded and smiled at Ginny.  
  
"Let's go, Mommy.", he said and the tips of his hair turned red.  
  
Harry smiled and gave Ginny a quick kiss to his cheek and vanished into the shop. He looked around for fluffy socks. Harry bought Ginny all kinds of these cute fluffy socks. He had some at home with Snitches, which were enchanted to flutter with the wings, some with lions, some just one colour, some with stripes, dots and all this. Harry smiled to himself as he found them and looked for some ridiculous ones. He found pink ones with red hearts on it and purple ones. Harry laughed and grabbed them. He payed and stuffed them in a bag.  
On the playground, Ginny and Teddy slid the slide and Teddy laughed. Harry sat next to the playground on a Café and ordered a Pumpkin Spice Latte. Ginny sighted him and jogged with Teddy towards him.  
  
"So, my two troublemakers. Have fun?", Harry asked and Teddy nodded happily.  
  
"Dad, come with me to the swing!", Teddy said and pulled Harry's hand.  
  
"Teddy, love, I just ordered something to drink.", Harry said excusing.  
  
Ginny's head turned sharply to Harry.  
  
"No again this disgusting pumpkin stuff?", she asked and pulled a face.  
  
Harry laughed and nodded.  
  
"It's not disgusting. It tastes good.", he argued and then looked at Teddy.  
  
"Little boy, why didn't you play alone, alright? We'll sit right here and watch you.",Ginny asked and bent forward.

Teddy smiled and nodded.  
  
"And you watch too.", he said and pointed at Harry, who nodded.  
  
"I'll watch.", Harry assured him and Teddy jumped off, smiling.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny.  
  
"He's exhausting.", he said and Ginny nodded laughing.  
  
"But so cute.",Ginny replied and Harry smiled.  
  
Teddy slid the slide many times and laughed every time he was at the ground again. Harry smiled. The waiter brought him his latte and Harry smiled thankfully. Harry turned to Ginny.  
  
"Do you want anything, love?", he asked.  
  
"One Cappuccino, please."  
  
The waiter turned around. They turned both back to look at Teddy. But they didn't find him. Harry looked around wildly, so did Ginny. Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice crying. Harry sprung up and he and Ginny ran to the playground, where Teddy lay in the sand crying and another boy stood next to him.  
  
"What the devil are you doing?",Ginny asked angrily and Harry picked Teddy up amd wiped the sand off his jacket.  
  
"It's alright.", he said quietly and whipped the tears off Teddy's face.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny, calm down.", Harry said.  
  
A woman on a table near them stood up and walked over to them. She looked at Ginny and Harry through narrowed eyes.  
  
"What's going on here?", she asked and crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Teddy, tell us what happened.", Harry said.  
  
Teddy sobbed and hugged Harry's arm.  
  
"He said I have stupid hair.", Teddy said with a shaking voice.  
  
"And then?", Draco asked.  
  
"Then I told him is not true and then he pushed me into the sand.", Teddy continued and Ginny looked at the other boy angrily.  
  
Harry looked at the woman, apparently the mother of the boy.  
  
"And you don't think you should say something?", he asked and got a bit angry himself.  
  
"Well, maybe you shouldn't colour this little boy's hair.", she answered bitchy.  
  
Harry stood up with Teddy on his arm.  
  
"He got the colour from his mother, you Bitch.", he answered angrily and stalked off.  
  
Ginny shot the boy and his mother a death glare and followed Harry and their son.  
  
"That was awesome!",Ginny said and clapped Harry on the shoulder.  
  
"Thanks.", Harry answered laughing.  
  
They disapparated back to Grimmauld Place and undressed themselves. Harry dropped himself on the couch and Teddy climbed in his lap, Ginny sat down next to them and put his arm around Harry's waist. Harry smiled and realised that this was the time he had to tell Teddy.  
  
"Ginny, can we talk for a second?", he asked and Ginny nodded.  
  
Harry turned on the TV and walked with Ginny in the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong?",Ginny asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. I just think we should tell him.", Harry answered.  
  
"You mean-"  
  
Harry nodded and Ginny sighed.  
  
"I don't know, Harry.", he said.  
  
"Ginny, please. He has to know. It's not fair."  
  
"I know. I want to tell him too, but don't you think that-"  
  
"He won't think of us the same? Yes.", Harry finished the sentence and Ginny sighed again.  
  
"Let's do it.", she said and took Harry's hand.  
  
Harry smiled and squeezed the hand nervously as they walked back in the living room, where Teddy sat so still on the couch and watched a serie in the TV. Harry breathed out and sat down left of Teddy, Ginny sat down right. They still held hands and Harry turned off the TV.  
  
"Teddy.",Ginny said.  
  
Teddy looked at her with big eyes.  
  
"Mommy?", he asked and looked from Ginny to Harry, back to Ginny.  
  
"Teddy, we have to tell you about your parents.", Harry said slowly.  
  
"Okey.", Teddy said.  
  
Obviously, he didn't know what exactly Harry meant by it. Harry nodded.  
  
"You father, Remus, was a great man, Teddy. He really was. My father died when I was one year old. My godfather died when I was fifteen years old and your father... He was all I had left as a father figure.", Harry explained.

Teddy looked at him confused.  
  
"Little boy, your father died for us all. Without him, we wouldn't be sitting here. He fought for all of us and I want you to know that your father was great. He always wanted my own father and me to go the right way. He went the right way, Teddy. He did.", Harry continued and Teddy nodded slowly.  
  
"And your mother, Nymphadora- she was awesome. She was a lot younger than your father, but she loved him and that was all that was important. Teddy, you can change the colour of your hair because of her. She passed it down to you. And she too, fought for us in the war. Teddy, your parents were great people, they really were. Never forget that.", Harry said, "And if someone should ever laugh about your hair, don't listen. They are only jealous."  
  
Teddy nodded again and looked at Ginny.  
  
"The pullover you wanted to wear belonged to your father, Remus.", Ginny said and gulped, but then, Teddy smiled.  
  
"You still are my parents.", he said and hugged both tightly.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"I love you.", Teddy said.  
  
"We love you too, little boy.", Ginny said and kissed Teddy on the forehead and Harry on his lips.


	2. Winter

The snow was nearly knee-high in December. Harry, Ginny and Teddy had merciless snowball fights in the garden and had already built three snowmen. Teddy's hair was yellow that evening as they sat in front of the fireplace and warmed themselves with warm Butterbeer for Harry and Ginny and hot cocoa for their son. Ginny wore her pink fluffy socks with hearts on it.  
  
"Teddy, it's already late. Come on, we'll go to bed.", Harry said smiling, as Teddy's eyes closed and he opened the slowly again.  
  
Ginny chuckled.  
  
"No, Dad, I'm not tired.", Teddy said, but yawned widely.  
  
"Oh, little boy, you are.", Ginny answered and took Teddy on her arm.  
  
"I'll bring him to bed. Don't move.", she said to Harry and smiled.  
  
Harry nodded and watched the two vanishing through the door of the living room. Not five minutes later, Ginny came back with a satisfied grin on her face.  
  
"Asleep?", Harry asked and Ginny sat down next to him.  
  
"Asleep.", Ginny nodded, "The song didn't even finish and he was gone."  
  
Harry snorted. Ginny snuggled closer to him and lay her head on Harry's shoulder, running her cheek against the soft material of Harry's knitted sweater.  
  
"Do you miss Hogwarts sometimes as well?", Ginny asked.  
  
Harry stared into the fire and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Sometimes.", he answered and looked at Ginny.  
  
"I have never asked you this, but do you sometimes miss your home?", Harry asked unsure.  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
"Harry. This is my home.", she said and kissed Harry.  
  
"I love you.", Harry said and bent over Ginny and lay her gently down on the floor in front of the fireplace.

Ginny's breathing quickened and she kissed Harry harshly.

  
"We didn't wake Teddy, did we?", Harry asked and listened.  
  
No, the house was quiet. Harry hugged Ginny and closed his eyes. Ginny kissed him and closed her eyes. And so they slept in front of the fireplace in the living room.

* * *

  
  
Wen Harry woke up his back hurt from the hard floor. He looked up at Ginny, who was still asleep and had her arms wrapped around Harry's waist. Harry entwined their legs carefully and wiggled himself out of Ginny's embrace, kissed her on the lips and stood up. It seemed that he was the first awake, otherwise Teddy would have come down and woken them up or he would jump on his bed upstairs and would sing silly lyrics, but the whole house was silent. Harry walked into the kitchen and made himself coffee, with his wand, he stirred five times and walked upstairs, sipping his coffee. He peeked in Teddy's room and smiled. Teddy lay on his stomach, his legs spread and his hair was blue again. He wore his new pyjama and snored quietly. Harry smiled and closed the door again. He walked back downstairs and woke Ginny up with a kiss on her cheek.

  
" Ginny.", Harry whispered, "Darling."  
  
Ginny groaned and rubbed her eyes sleepy.  
  
"What?", she asked and opened them.  
  
Her beauyiful brown eyes stared at Harry and he smiled.  
  
"I have to show you something.", Harry said and pulled Ginny to her feet.  
  
They walked upstairs and Harry opened the dokr to Teddy's room. Ginny chuckled quietly.  
  
"He's so cute.", she whispered.  
  
"I know.", Harry answered smiling.  
  
"You know what?", Ginny asked and Harry looked at her.  
  
"I want to take a bath.", Ginny said.  
  
She sneaked over to Teddy's bed and woke him up by tickling him.  
  
"Little boy, wake up, wake up!", Ginny said and kept tickling him.  
  
Teddy laughed and rolled to his side and smiled at Ginny and Harry.  
  
"What, Mummy?", he asked and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Come on, we'll take a bath.", Harry answered smiling and Teddy sprung up.  
  
On the way to the bathroom, he undressed himself and stumbled over his clothes, as he ran naked to the bathtub. Harry and Ginny followed laughing.  
  
"Jump in, naked little boy.", Ginny laughed and turned on the water.  
  
Harry poured in the foam and undressed Ginny slowly, while Teddy held his head under water and let the water prickle down on his head. Harry slowly unbuttoned Ginny's pyjama and kissed her chest, down to the rim of her pyjamas bottoms. He stuck his two index fingers in it and wanted to pull them down, but Teddy's head bopped up from under the water and Harry froze. But then, Teddy took a deep breath and held his head back undert the water and Harry continued. He slowly pulled down Ginny's trousers and continued kissing down. The bathtub was nearly full with water. Harry got back on his feet his feet and kissed Ginny. Harry smiled and Ginny pulled his jumper over his head and kissed his neck. She pulled down Harry's boxer shorts and kneeled down in front of him, just as Teddy's head came out from under the water again.  
  
"Dad, are you coming in?", he asked and looked at Harry confused.  
  
Obviously, Teddy couldn't see Ginny over the rim of the bathtub and Harry breathed out relieved. Ginny didn't concern herself with Teddy and did some things so that Harry forced back a moan.  
  
"Yeah, Teddy, one second.", he said, trying to keep his voice steady, "Show me how good you can hold your breath again."  
  
Teddy smiled and nodded and stuck his head back under the water, foam swept over his blue hair and his head was invisible. Harry moaned loudly and hoped the water would stifle the sound. Harry thrust his fingers through Ginny's hair. Ginny stood up and  Teddy looked back up.  
  
"Mum.", he said happily, "Did you see this?"  
  
Ginny nodded smiling.  
  
"Of course I did, little boy. Fantastic.", she answered and climbed into the tub, followed by Harry.  
  
The three of them sat in the bathtub and blew foam in each other's faces. George made this foam, it changed its colour and Teddy loved it. George brought some of it every week, so they had enough for every time Teddy wanted to take a bubble bath. Or the three of them wanted to take one.  
After the bath, Ginny dried Teddy with a big green towel and they went down into the kitchen, where Ginny sat Teddy on his favourite place, the countertop. Teddy loved it to sit there and watch Ginny cooking. Harry came down too and as he smelled the food, he smiled.  
  
"You're making my soup?", he asked and hugged Ginny from behind.  
  
Instead of answering, Ginny looked at Teddy.  
  
"What soup are we making, Teddy?", Ginny asked.  
  
"Dada's chestnut soup.", Teddy answered proudly.  
  
Ginny smiled and Harry hugged her even closer.  
  
"You two are wonderful.", he said and ruffled  Ginny's hair.  
  
"Stop it.", Ginny said laughing.  
  
Harry kissed her on the cheek. He smiled and sat next to Teddy on the kitchen countertop. Ginny looked at him.  
  
"What are you doing?", dhe asked.

  
"Sitting.", Harry answered shrugging and grinned.  
  
Ginny laughed.  
  
"Yeah, right. You don't have to help me, I'll come along on my own, thanks.", she said sarcastically.  
  
"I know. I didn't intend to help you.", Harry answered, still grinning.

Ginny laughed and turned back to the soup. Harry hummed a song from _Little Mermaid_ and Teddy sat up straight. He waited for the refrain and sing along. The lyrics was completely wrong, but most of the words were understandable. Ginny laughed and sung too, so did Harry. And while Harry's favourite chestnut soup boiled, Harry, Ginny and their son Teddy sung a song from _Little Mermaid_. It was ridiculous.

 

* * *

 

  
Five days before Christmas, Harry, Ginny and Teddy went to buy the biggest Chrsitmas tree that could possibly fit in the house. Teddy had a lot of fun in decorating the tree and Harry had even more fun in decorating the house. He hung up billions of mistletoes around the house. Every time Harry and Ginny stood under one, he insisted to kiss her. Ginny thought that before Christmas his lips would fall off, but they didn't.

  
On Christmas, they sat together with Ron and Hermione, Luna and Neville. Teddy sat in Harry's lap and fumbled with Ginny's hair, who sat in front of them, leaning back against the couch. Hermione was in Ron's arms and smiled happily, Luna and Neville held hands, so did Pansy and Blaise. Harry smiled at them.  
  
"So, who will open their presents first?", Ginny asked and her eyes swept automatically to Teddy, who smiled brightly.  
  
"Come on, little boy, here's your first one.", Harry said and shoved a big present to his son, whose hair took the colour red.  
  
Ginny smiled and Teddy ripped open the paper, while everyone watched him.  
  
"A broom!", Teddy said happily.  
  
"Sure, Teddy, that's your first own broom. You have to train early to become a great Quidditch player, just as Harry before you.", Ron said.  
  
"Thanks, uncle Ron and aunt Hermione!", Teddy smiled and hugged them.  
  
"We have one for you too, Teddy.", Luna said and gave Teddy a second present.  
  
He opened it and showed it his parents happily.  
  
"Dad, that's the pencils I wanted!", he said and couldn't stop smiling.  
  
Harry nodded and kissed Teddy on the forehead. Teddy thanked "uncle Neville and aunt Luna" as well and hugged them too.  
  
 "Little boy, your Dad and I have a present for you too. You have to be very careful with it, alright?", Ginny said and Teddy nodded.  
  
"Yes, Mummy. I will be careful. Very careful!", he assured and smiled.  
  
Harry sat down next to Teddy on the floor and he and Ginny watched him opening their present. It was a book with a red leather binding. Teddy looked from Harry to Ginny.  
  
"Open it.", Harry said quietly and Teddy nodded.  
  
He looked back at the book and opened it slowly with his tiny hands. On the first page was a picture with Harry and Ginny on it, when Teddy was only a baby, the tips of his black hair were red and he laughed. Ginny had written beneath the picture:  
_You were such a sweet baby. We love you._  
  
On the second picture, Ginny fed baby-Teddy and Teddy's now blue hair was nearly fully red. On the last picture was a man with light brown hair and even though his face was scarred, he smiled happily and waved. Next to him stood a woman with bubblegum pink hair and she smiled even brighter as the man. Under the picture was Ginny's beautiful handwriting:  
_This is your mom and you dad, Nymphadora and Remus. They love you._  
  
Teddy couldn't read what it was saying, but he smiled anyway.  
  
"Thanks.", he said quietly and hugged Ginny and Harry tightly.  
  
Harry smiled and gave Ginny a kiss.  
  
"Now, Teddy, who should pack out next?", Hermione asked smiling.  
  
Teddy closed his eyes for a moment, thinking, then he opened them and pointed at Luna.  
  
"Aunt Luna.", Teddy smiled.  
  
Luna chuckled and opened her presents. At very last, Harry opened his presents, but he had one left for Ginny, which he would give her when they were alone.  
  
"So.", Ginny clapped her hands, "Does anyone want to help me with the laundry?"

As he had expected, Harry jumped up and dragged him in the kitchen, main thing is, that the others don't see them, as Harry pulled Ginny under a mistletoe. Ginny laughed and Harry pulled her closer.  
  
"Somtimes I just need moments like this.", Ginny whispered against Harry's lips and kissed him softly.  
  
He felt Ginny smiling and smiled himself. And then, the moment was gone. Hermione stood in the door and cleared her throat. Harry turned his head to look at her. She shrugged apologising and Harry smiled.  
  
"I wanted to-", she held up the dirty laundry, "help."  
  
She cleared her throat once again and Harry saw Ginny's cheeks reddening.  
  
"It's alright, Hermione. Come in. I'm sorry.", Harry said and Ginny smiled.  
  
"No, no, I'm sorry. I should have known that you two would be..."  
  
Harry laughed and flicked his wand to clean the laundry.  
  
So did Hermione and Ginny. After ten minutes, they had all the laundry clean and sorted into the cupboard. Ginny smiled thankfully.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione.", she said.  
  
"No problem.", Hermione answered smiling and went back to the living room.  
  
Harry and Ginny looked at each other smiling, as they found Ron, Luna and Neville sitting in a circle around Teddy and listened him singing to his favourite song from _Little Mermaid,_ the song he always sung with Harry and Ginny. Again, the lyrics was complete bullshit, but his voice was so cute and you couldn't do different but to listen. He looked so happy. Hermione smiled at Harry and Ginny and sat down next to Ron, lay her head on his shoulder and listened Teddy as well. Harry leaned against the door frame and pulled his arm around Ginny's waist. Ginny lay her head on Harry's shoulder and smiled. This truly was a happy Christmas.  
  
After everyone had left and Teddy was asleep, Harry and Ginny cuddled on the couch and kissed, until Harry pulled away gently and smiled.  
  
"I have something for you.", he said.  
  
Ginny raised one eyebrow in question. Harry snorted and grabbed a present from under the couch.  
  
"What's that?", Ginny asked.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"You don't really think I didn't have a present for you?", he asked grinning and Ginny smiled.  
  
She wrapped open the package and froze. It was a silver necklace with a diamond "G" on it.

Ginny didn't say anything, but her eyes watered. Harry smiled and pulled Ginny closer. They kissed and...  


	3. Spring

March came quickly and the sun shone warmly. Ginny was gardening all day. Teddy was at Hermione's and they were going to go swimming. Harry lay in the hammock and watched Ginny with a fond smile, amidst all these flowers she looked just too perfect. Harry stood up and walked over to Ginny and just _touched_ one hydrangea and Ginny flipped out.  
  
"Merlin! You're drowning my hydrangeas!", she said and Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing.  
  
"I just touched them.", he said and held his stomach.  
  
"Why do you even touch them? They're very sensitive!", Ginny answered and looked at the flower.  
  
"Not as sensitive as you.", Harry said under his breath.  
  
"What?", Ginny asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I ban you from my garden! Go back to the hammock and stay there, Merlin's beard.", Ginny said, but kissed Harry and then shoved him away.  
  
Harry laughed and lay back down.  
  
"When are we having out picnic?", Harry called over the many flowers, that separated him and Ginny.  
  
Ginny looked up, her red hair shining in the sun.  
  
"As soon as Teddy comes back, alright?", she answered.  
  
Harry nodded and lay one arm beneath his head and closed his eyes. The warm sun shone down on him and he felt like in heaven. The wonderful smell of flowers reached his nose and the soft wind blew through Harry's pitch black hair. He smiled. Then, the hammock rocked and Harry opened his eyes. Ginny had climbed over him and looked down. A strand of red hair fell over her face. Harry shoved it beneath her ear and smiled. Ginny bent down to kiss him softly. Ginny reached for Harry's hair and stuck a pink flower in it, smiling.  
  
"One Seeker game?", Harry asked and grinned.  
  
Ginny laughed and nodded. She stood up and helped Harry up. In the broom shed, they grabbed both their brooms and Harry took the Snitch out of the box. The rules for their Seeker game were easy: The one who first caught the Snitch got to decide what position they were trying in the shower afterwards. Draco came the idea while he was in the shower with Harry after a quick game. This time, Harry won the game. 

Hermione brought Teddy in the evening, but the sun was still bright at the sky. Ginny laughed and held Teddy up, while Harry hugged Hermione.  
  
"Thanks for taking care of him.", Ginny said smiling and kissed Teddy on the forehead.  
  
Teddy giggled and hugged his aunt Hermione.  
  
"Bye, Teddy. Be a good boy, right?", she said and pressed a kiss to his nose.  
  
"Tell it uncle Ron.", Teddy said smirking.  
  
Hermione laughed and closed the door behind her. Ginny carried Teddy out in the garden, where they had been placed a blanket and a fruit basket.  
  
"Stwawberries!", Teddy said happily and clapped in his hand.  
  
Harry and Ginny tried to tell him that it's _strawberries_ not _stwawberries_ , but Teddy didn't listen, so Harry and Ginny just laughed and shook their heads. Harry sat down next to Ginny and they laughed and watched Teddy stuffing three strawberries in his tiny mouth.  
  
"Little boy, don't eat all of them.", Harry laughed and Teddy grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Mum wants some as well.", Ginny said and shoved one in his own mouth.  
  
Teddy pointed at the dasies and smiled.  
  
"Mummy, can I make a flower crown?", he asked and smiled at Ginny sweetly.  
  
Ginny didn't think about it for one second, he just nodded smiling and said:  
"Sure, little boy. Take them."  
  
Harry smiled as Teddy wiped his red hands on the blanket and locked the flowers. Harry and Ginny ate with fruit and sandwiches and watched Teddy putting all his efforts in making a flower crown. It became more windy, but the air stayed warm, but Harry stuffed Teddy in a jacket, so he won't freeze. After nearly one and a half hours, Teddy finished his crown proudly and put it on Ginny's head.

"For you, mum.", Teddy smiled.  
  
"Thanks, little boy.", Ginny said.  
  
Harry smiled at them, then stood up.  
  
"Now, come on, little boy. Bedtime.", he said.  
  
"No, Dad. Why do I have to?", Teddy whined and even Ginny looked at Harry, confused.  
  
"Because it's already late, dear.", Harry answers and picked Teddy up.  
  
"Mummy. Say something.", Teddy said ans looked at Ginny.  
  
"I'm sorry, Teddy, but if your Dad says so.", Ginny answered and shrugged.  
  
"Thanks.", Harry said and carried Teddy into the house.  
  
"Now come on, little boy. Don't be mad.", Harry said as he had brushed Teddy's teeth and pulled on his pyjama.  
  
He lay Teddy in his bed and the boy crossed his arms in front of his chest. Harry grabbed his little hands and tickled Teddy.  
  
"Don't be mad at me.", Harry said smiling.  
  
Teddy giggled.  
  
"I'm not. I love you.", Teddy answered and Harry kissed Teddy on his forehead.  
  
He sung Teddy's favourite song and after two minutes, the boy was fast asleep. Harry smiled at him and closed the door quietly. Ginny still sat outside in the garden and looked at the sky, her flower crown on his head. Ginny sneaked towards Ginny and scared her. Draco twitched and looked at the laughing Harry with big eyes.  
  
"Idiot.", Ginny said laughing and pulled Harry down to her.  
  
Harry giggled and playfully wrestled Ginny down and they rolled around in the fresh green grass, laughing. Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek and smiled happily.  
  
"I love you.", Ginny whispered in Harry's ear and kissed him on the neck.  
  
"I love you more.", Harry said and kissed Ginny back.  
  
Harry lay down next to Ginny and wrapped his arms around Ginny's torso and pulled her closer.  
  
"What do you want to do tomorrow?", Harry asked after a while.  
  
"I don't know.", Ginny shrugged.  
  
"I thought I'd take you and Teddy to a zoo.", Harry suggested.  
  
"A zoo?"  
  
"Yeah.", Harry said and shrugged.  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Sounds good. Sounds wonderful.", she answered smiling and kissed Harry on the cheek.  
  
Ginny smiled brightly and snuggled closer to Harry. They watched the sun go down and after a while, Ginny closed her eyes slowly and sleep swept over her.

* * *

  
  
Harry and Ginny woke up wrapped around each other and Harry felt the cool morning breeze on his skin. Harry looked at Ginny's hazelnut brown eyes and smiled. The flower crown Teddy had made lay next to him in the grass. Harry kissed Ginny and stood up.  
  
"Merlin! My back!", Harry said and held his aching back.  
  
Ginny laughed and stood up, but then, her laugh vanished and she held her back as well. Harry laughed and kissed Ginny and they rolled up the blanket and went inside. Teddy jumped down the stairs, the second they closed the door.  
  
"Dada! Mummy!", Teddy said loudly and Harry and Ginny laughed as Teddy hugged them around their legs.  
  
"Little boy, we'll have breakfast now amd then we'll go to a zoo.", Ginny told him.  
  
"A zoo? Yey!", Teddy said and laughed happily.  
  
After they ate something, Ginny helped Teddy into his jacket and Harry packed in some apples and water. They left the house and the sun was warm enough for Teddy to take off his jacket again. Harry stuffed it in his backpack and they apparated to London, Kings Cross, but instead of going to platform 9 3/4, Harry walked over to platform 7.  
  
"When you go to Hogwarts, little boy, your mom and I will show you later where you have to go.", Harry said and took Teddy's hand, because of all the people here.  
  
Teddy smiled and took Ginny's hand as well. While they waited for the train to come, Harry showed them a Muggle game, called _I see_ what _you do not_. Ginny thought it sounded ridiculous, but Teddy wanted to play, so he started with the colour green.

"The jacket of the man over there?", Ginny asked and pointed at a man, who sat on a bench and ate a sandwich.

"No.", Teddy said, shaking his head smiling.  
  
"What about the poster there?", Harry asked, pointing at a green poster with an elefant on it.  
  
Again, Teddy shook his head.  
  
"The apple, the woman there is eating?", Ginny asked hopefully, but Teddy shook his head once again.  
  
"Little boy, tell us, we have no idea.", Harry said and smiled.  
  
"The collar of the dog.", Teddy answered and pointed at a small brown dog, who sat in the lap of an old lady, and wore a green collar around his neck.  
  
"Ohh.", Ginny said and clapped her palm to her forehead.  
  
Harry laughed and bent over Teddy to give Ginny a kiss. Then, the train arrived and the three of them went in. Ginny wasn't that excited to sit in a train, neither were Harry or Teddy, but there were so many people in it and it made the ride almost exciting. Three children and their mother came in and sat down near Harry and the other two and the children screamed through the whole train. One ran across the corridor, the other drummed with their hands against the window and the third sung something that sounded like a horrible opera. An old, creepy man walked over to them and shouted at the woman to keep her bloody children quiet and then, she suddenly started crying. Ginny and Harry looked at each other and without saying a word, Harry knew that Ginny was thinking the same as he was: These people were not normal.  
The woman calmed down, after the ticket checker wanted her to be quiet or she had to leave the train with her children. After the first stop, a fat man sat down next to Harry, and Ginny sat Teddy in his lap. The man stunk and like sweat and he coughed in his hand and as he removed her from his mouth, he wiped the spit on his pants. Harry wrinkled his nose. This man really needed a shower. And fresh clothes. Harry suggested, the man hadn't showered in weeks and hadn't washed his clothes in months. Ginny looked at Harry and held back a laugh. Harry rolled his eyes at her and stuck out his tongue, what made Teddy giggle. At the next stop, they finally had to go out. As soon as Harry reached the platform, he took a deep breath of fresh air and Ginny laughed.  
  
"Shut up, idiot.", Harry said and shoved Ginny's shoulder.  
  
They took Teddy's hands and walked to the zoo in the sun. Ginny bought the tickets and Harry took out the apples. Teddy go one, Ginny one and Harry one. In the first cage were penguins. Teddy laughed as one jumpes into the cold water.  
  
"Look. The man is bringing them their breakfast.", Ginny said and pointed at a man with a bucket filled with fish.  
  
They watched the man throwing the fish into the cage and the penguins threw themselves onto the fish. Teddy laughed happily and they went on. They watched the hippos.  
  
"Aunt Hermione!", Teddy said happily as they left the zoo, where Hermione waited in front of the gates.  
  
"Teddy.", she laughed and hugged him.  
  
"Hello, Hermione.", Harry hugged her and smiled.  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and hugged Ginny.  
  
"Come, Teddy. Uncle Ron is waiting in the car.", Hermione said.  
  
Harry, Ginny and Teddy followed Hermione to her and Ron's blue car and Harry knocked at the window. Ron looked up and smiled, showing many teeth. He opened the door and stepped out.

"Harry, mate, how are you?", he asked and clapped Harry on the shoulder.  
  
"Fine. You?", Harry asked smiling.  
  
Ron nodded and turned to Ginny.  
  
"Little sister.", he said and smiled.  
  
"Big brother." Ginny answered and laughed.

They stood in front of the car for a while and talked, then Hermione sat Teddy on the backseat and fastened the seatbelt. Harry kissed Teddy on the forehead and Ginny kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Behave, little boy.", Ginny said smiling and Teddy chuckled.  
  
"He will.", Ron laughed.  
  
They said goodbye and Harry and Ginny watched the car vanishing around a corner.  
  
"Fancy at trip to Hogwarts?", Ginny asked smirking, "Recover old times?"  
  
Harry looked at her and pressed a kiss to her lips.  
  
"Every time.", he said and smiled.  
  
Ginny took Harry's hand and they disapparated. In front of the gates to Hogsmeade, Ginny let go of Harry's hand.  
  
"I love you.", she whispered.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They walked along the street, past Honeydukes and the Hog's Head.  
  
"Hello, Harry. It's been a long time.", Professor Flitwick said, as he opened the door to the Three Broomsticks to go inside.  
  
"Hello, Professor.", Harry smiled and walked towards him.  
  
"How are you, my boy?", Flitwick asked and ignored Ginny completely.  
  
Harry gave Ginny's hand a little squeeze.  
  
"Fine, fine.", Harry answered, "Ginny and I were just going to visit Hogwarts, you know?"  
  
"Oh, well then I have something to do. I'm sorry. Bye.", he said quickly and hurried inside the pub.  
  
They walked towards the castle.  
  
"I want to visit Hagrid. Is that okay for you?", Harry asked and looked over to Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Yes of course.", Ginny answered smiling.  
  
"I wanted to show you things.", she said quietly.  
  
Harry made a step towards her and lifted Ginny's chin.  
  
"I love you.", Harry whispered and kissed  Ginny.  
  
Ginny's lips twitched in a smile and she kissed Harry back. Ginny took Harry's hand and they walked down the field to Hagrid's hut. Harry could see smoke coming out of the chimney, what meant that Hagrid was at home. Harry smiled and knocked at the door with his left hand, his right one pressed Ginny's hand. Hagrid opened the door and he looked at Harry with big eyes.  
  
"Harry, what're yeh doin' here?", Hagrid happily and hugged Harry.  
  
He let Harry and Ginny in and they sat down at the table.  
  
"Harry, Ginny, it's so good ter see ya.", Hagrid said and poured them in some of his tea.  
  
"Good to see you too, Hagrid.", Ginny smiled.  
  
"How are yeh?", Hagrid asked Ginny, who smiled slightly.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks.", she answered.  
  
"Hagrid, how is Buckbeak? Haven't seen him in a long time.", Harry asked.  
  
"Ah, he's fine. D'yeh want ter see him?", Hagrid asked brightly and Harry nodded.  
  
"Come on, come on.", Hagrid said and stood up.  
  
Hagrid took three dead ferrets and blew a whistle.  
  
"Buckbeak!", Hagrid shouted loudly.  
  
Not one minute later, a beautiful grey Hippogriff came out of the forest. Harry slowly walked towards him and bowed. Buckbeak did the same and Hagrid threw a ferret to him. Harry stroked Buckbeak and then stepped back. Buckbeak squealed at first and Ginny twitched, but then, the Hippogriff sank its head and Ginny breathed out.  
Harry and Ginny stroked Buckbeak, while Hagrid looked for more dead ferrets.  
  
"I'd like to ride that later.", Ginny said.  
  
Harry looked at him.  
  
"I thought you didn't like Hippogriffs?", he asked.  
  
"I wasn't talking about the Hippogriff.", Ginny answered smirking and kissed Harry.  
  
"We can arrange that.", Harry said.  
  
They left Hagrid's not much later and walked up to the castle.  
  
"What did you want to show me?", Harry asked.  
  
"Come on. You need to talk to McGonnagal.", Ginny said and pulled Harry after him.  
  
"What? Why?", Harry asked and hurried behind Ginny along the corridors.  
  
"Because she loved you.", Ginny answered shortly and stopped in front of the stone gargoyle.  
  
"How are we going to get up?", Harry asked.  
  
Only one second later, Harry heard a familiar clear of throat behind him. He and Ginny tuned around to see Professor McGonnagal standing there in a dark green robe, her lips pursed and her arms crossed in front of her chest.  
  
"Mrs Weasley. Mr Potter. What are you doing here?", she asked.  
  
Harry gulped, but then he saw one corner of McGonnagal's mouth twitching up.  
  
"We want to visit you.", Harry said and smiled.  
  
"Thank you. But I really have no time now.", McGonnagal said and to Harry's surprise, she sounded really excusing.  
  
"That's alright, Professor.", Ginny said, "We just wanted to visit our old dormitories, if that's somehow possible."  
  
Ginny bit her lip.  
  
"Your dormitories?", McGonnagal repeated and Harry nodded.  
  
"Yes. Please. We wanted to see how everything changed and wanted to say hello to the new first-years.", Harry invented quickly.  
  
"Well, naturally I can't give you the password, since you are no students and more important, from two different houses.", the headmistress said and Harry sighed.  
  
"But as I know you, Potter, you will find another way to get in there, so what good is it for me if I refuse to tell you?", Professor McGonnagal continued.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny and back to the professor. She leaned in and said:  
  
"No stupidies."  
  
Harry laughed and thanked Professor McGonnagal and Ginny and Harry hurried down the corridor.  
  
"Ginny.", Harry laughed as they passed many students.  
  
"What?", Ginny asked, pulling Harry behind her.  
  
"What are you up to?", Harry asked.  
  
But he didn't get an answer. Ginny hurried up to the Gryffindor tower. In front of the portrait, she said the password and pulled Harry behind her. In the common room were around ten students, who looked at them.  
  
"Hey, it's Harry Potter!", a small girl said and pointed at Harry.  
  
"Are your really Harry Potter?", a boy asked and walked towards Harry and Ginny, who still held hands.  
  
Harry nodded and shoved his hair away from his forehead and his scar became visible.  
  
"And she?", another noy asked and looked at Ginny.  
  
"This is my girlfriend Ginny.", Harry answered smiling and kissed Ginny on the cheek.  
  
"Don't you all have classes?", Harry asked and suddenly, all the students packed their bags and hurried out of the common room.  
  
Ginny laughed and Harry smiled satisfied.  
  
"Come.", Ginny said and tugged at Harry's hand.  
  
Harry laughed and followed Ginny to the boys dormitories. On the second door, Ginny stopped.  
  
"That was mine.", she said.  
  
Harry nodded and Ginny opened the door slowly. The room was empty.  
  
"It looks just the same.", Ginny said.  
  
Four beds, four chairs, four wardrobes. On every bed the same neat blanket and pillow, in every chair the same scarf and gloves and every wardrobe closed.  
  
"That was my bed. That one.", Ginny said, pointing at the bed closest to the window, "But I wanted to show you this."  
  
Harry and Ginny stepped closer to the bed and Harry found two letters scratched into the dark wood." _G+H=♡_ "

Harry looked at Ginny and smiled.

"I made it in fifth year. Dean hated me for it.", Ginny said.  
  
"That's so cute.", Harry smiled.  
  
"Don't call me cute.", Ginny smiled and Harry laughed.  
  
"Now come on, let's get out of here.", he said, kissed Ginny and they left the room.  
  
Harry didn't want to see his old dorm room, so he and Ginny went to the Three Broomsticks, where they ordered a Butterbeer.  
  
"We'll get Teddy later.", Ginny said and Harry nodded and smiled and kissed Ginny.


	5. Summer

July was hot, too hot.  
  
"Is there enough of my ice cream in the freezer?", Ginny asked after her whole body was covered in a thick layer of sun cream.  
  
"One box is left, but I will go to the store later and I will buy some more.", Harry answered.  
  
"Great.",  Ginny said and kissed Harry.  
  
"It's so hot.", Harry said.  
  
"Stop complaining. You can walk around shirtless, I can't.", Ginny answered and rolled her eyes.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Yes you can.", he said smirking.  
  
Ginny shook her head wordlessly and took a sip from her drink.  
  
"Little boy, what are you doing inside?", Harry asked.  
  
Teddy didn't answer.  
  
"Teddy, dear?", Ginny asked loudly and looked at the door to their living room.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny with a worried look and they stood up. They looked in the living room - empty, in the kitchen - empty, in the hallway - empty. Ginny followed Harry upstairs, their bedroom was empty as well, but as  Ginny slowly opened the door to Teddy's room, they found Teddy sitting on his bed, the photo album, Harry and Ginny gave him, in his lap and he looked at the picture of Remus and Tonks. Harry leaned against the door frame and Ginny leaned her head on Harry's shoulder, smiling at their son. Teddy turned the page and looked at the picture of Harry and Ginny and smiled. Harry sniffed and Teddy looked up.  
  
"What are you doing here?", he asked innocently.  
  
"We live here.", Harry answered smiling.  
  
Harry and Ginny walked towards Teddy and sat down next to him on each side and hugged him.  
  
"You are still my best parents.", Teddy said and Harry kissed him on the cheek and Ginny pressed a kiss to Teddy's nose and Teddy giggled.  
  
"We love you, little boy.", Ginny smiled and kissed Harry on the lips.  
  
"Now, Teddy, what do you want to do today?", Harry asked.  
  
Teddy thought about it, while they walked back down into the garden.  
  
"Can we visit uncle Ron and aunt Hermione?", Teddy asked and Ginny jumped into the hammock.  
  
Harry looked at him.  
  
"What do you think?", he asked.  
  
 Ginnynodded.  
  
"Yeah, we can do that.", she agreed.  
  
Harry smiled and went inside to call Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Ron.", Harry said as Ron picked up the phone.  
  
"Your nephew wants to see his uncle Ron and his aunt Hermione.  
  
"Yes. Mhm. Alright, fine.  
  
"Lunch? Sounds great. See you."  
  
Harry ended the call and danced outside.  
  
"What did he say?", Teddy asked and jumped towards Harry.  
  
Ginny too, walked over to Harry to listen what he had to say.  
  
"Ron invited us over to lunch.", he told them and Teddy smiled.  
  
"Yes!", he said happily and Harry and Ginny laughed.  
  
"Well, I'll go to the store and buy more ice cream and you two can enjoy yourselves alone for a while.", Harry said and kissed Teddy on the forehead.  
  
"Love you.", Ginny said and kissed Harry.  
  
Harry smiled, grabbed his keys, his wallet and a shirt and left the house. He put on his shirt and disapparated. In the store, he saw a familiar b-hairedrown head and smiled. Harry walked towards the person, who stood with its back to Harry.  
  
"And Yes, it is the Seamus Finnegan and the Dean Thomas.", Harry said and laughed.  
  
Seamus and Dean turned around and gave Harry a high-give.  
  
"Harry, so nice to see you.", Seamus said with his unmistakable Irish accent.  
  
"What are you doing here?", Harry asked.  
  
Dean pointed at their shopping cart and laughed.  
  
"Shopping.", he said and Harry snorted.  
  
"Right. Me too.", he answered.

Seamus grinned and they finished their grocery shopping together. They talked about Draco and how they should do something together and Harry told them about Teddy and their plans for the day and then, they left the store.  
  
"Well, I need to go home quickly or Ginny won't stop moaning about her damn ice cream.", Harry said.  
  
Seamus and Dean laughed and hugged Harry quickly.  
  
"See you.", Dean said, "And have fun with your family."  
  
"So do you. I'll call you.", Harry answered and smiled.  
  
"You have my number?", Seamus asked.  
  
"Sure.", Harry answered shrugging and smiled.  
  
Seamus nodded and disapparated with Dean, so did Harry. In front of his house, he pulled out the keys and opened the door. As soon as the door was closed, he took off his shirt again and laid the keys on the desk.  
  
"Ginny, love, I'm home.", Harry said loudly and two seconds later, Ginny came running towards him, snatched a box of ice cream from Harry's hand, kissed him on the bare chest and danced into the kitchen.  
  
"Your welcome.", Harry laughed and rolled his eyes.  
  
He followed Ginny into the kitchen, where she already sat with Teddy on the kitchen countertop and ate ice cream with a spoon. Harry laughed and packed the other three boxes into the freezer.  
  
"I met Seamus and Dean.", Harry told Ginny and lifted Teddy from the countertop.  
  
Ginny jumped down as well and the three of them walked back outside in the garden.  
  
"Seamus?", Ginny asked surprised, "What are they doing here in town?"  
  
Harry sat down at the table on the veranda and watched Ginny eating her ice cream out of the box and Teddy licking at his lolly.  
  
"They visited Dean's parents and Seamus suggested we should do something together some day.", Harry answered.  
  
"Yeah, alright.", Ginny said and shrugged, cleaning her spoon with her tongue.  
  
 Ginny put the empty box of ice cream in the bin in the kitchen and Harry looked at Teddy.  
  
"What do you want to do at your aunts?", Harry asked.  
  
"Can you, mommy and uncle Ron show me how to fly?", Teddy asked.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Of course we can.", he said and pressed a kiss to Teddy's nose.  
  
Teddy smiled and wiped the back of his hand over his nose. Ginny came back and Harry stood up.  
  
"Come on, little boy. We'll go.", Ginny said and took Teddy's hand to help him out of the chair.  
  
Teddy tapsed behind them and Harry put on his shirt again. Ginny pulled a sad face on. Harry snorted.  
  
"What's wrong?", he laughed.  
  
"Don't put on your shirt!", Ginny said and pulled Harry closer.  
  
"Teddy, love, go upstairs and get your broom.", Harry said and turned to look at Teddy, while Ginny pulled her arms around Harry's waist and pressed herself to Harry's back, kissing him on the neck.  
  
Teddy nodded firmly and ran upstairs. Harry turned around and captured  Ginny's lips with his own.  
  
"Nice trick.", Ginny smirked and kissed Harry again.  
  
"For you, I'll do everything.", Harry whispered and kissed Ginny back.  
  
"You would do everything?", Ginny asked, wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
"Everything.", Harry assured her.  
  
"Good. Take off your shirt.",  Ginny said and grinned.  
  
"But we'll go to Hermione and Ron now.", Harry said.  
  
"Everything.", Ginny repeated Harry's words.  
  
"But-"  
  
Before Harry could answer, Ginny closed the gap between their mouths again and kissed Harry harshly. They heard footsteps on the stairs and Harry pulled away. Teddy came down, his broomstick in his hands and Ginny grinned at Harry. Harry smirked and pulled off his shirt again. Ginny touched Harry's chest and jerked his hand back off.  
  
"Shit, you're so hot.", she said and Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"When will you stop?", he asked and Ginny laughed.  
  
"Never.", he said, grinning widely at Harry.

Harry snorted and shook his head. Ginny shouldered Teddy's broom and took their hands and they disapparated. In front of Hermione's and Ron's house, Harry already heard Hermione laughing in the backyard. Harry smiled and took Ginny's and Teddy's hand and they walked through the garden door in the garden.  
  
"Harry!", Hermione said happily and flung her arms around him.  
  
Harry smiled and greeted Ron.  
  
"Great you found time, mate.", Ron said and clapped Harry on the back.  
  
Harry laughed as Teddy hugged Hermione's legs and Hermione held him up to press a kiss to the top of his nose.  
  
"Why are you not wearing a shirt?", Hermione asked and raised an eyebrow at Harry.  
  
"I would do everything for my love to be happy.", Harry answered and glanced at Ginny.  
  
Ginny chuckled and kissed Harry.  
  
"Well said, idiot.", Ginny said and kissed Harry again.  
  
"What's the broom for?", Ron asked and looked at Harry.  
  
"Teddy wants you, Ginny and me to show him how to fly.", Harry explained and Ron smiled.  
  
They sat down on the table in the garden and talked for a while.  
  
"Hermione, can I help you with the salad?", Ginny asked and smiled.  
  
"Sure if you want to.", Hermione said.  
  
Ginny smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek and stood up to follow Hermione into the kitchen. Harry sipped at his his beer and he and Ron watched Teddy playing with Crookshanks.  
  
"I met Seamus and Dean today.", Harry said.  
  
"What? I thought they were in Italy.", Ron said and placed his glass of beer on the table.  
  
"Yeah, they were, but they're here in town to visit Dean's parents for a week.", Harry answered, "They wanted to meet."  
  
"Meet?"  
  
"Yes. Seamus said he'd love to see us all again for they have been out of the country for such a long time.", Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, sounds good. I'll talk to Hermione and then maybe we can arrange that.", Ron smiled.  
  
Teddy came to them and smiled up at Harry.  
  
"Dad, can you and uncle Ron show me now how to fly now?", he asked.  
  
Harry looked at Ron, then looked at the door to the house. Hermione and Ginny came outside, salad, raw steaks, sausages and noodles following them in mid-air.  
  
"After lunch, little boy. I promise.", Harry said and Teddy nodded.  
  
"So.", Ron said, clapped his hands and stood up.  
  
He walked over to the grill and levitated the sausages and the steak on the grill. Within ten minutes, the food was ready and everyone picked out what they wanted to eat. Harry cut Teddy's sausage into pieces and poured ketchup on to his plate. He, Ron and Ginny ate each a big steak and salad and Hermione ate sausages and noodles. Harry and Ron clapped their glasses of beer together and smiled. After lunch, Harry helped Hermione with the dishes and Ron and Ginny prepared Teddy for his first flight. Harry and Hermione went back outside and she sat down in the sun and watched the four.  
  
"So, Teddy. Grip your broom tight.", Ron said, while Harry and Ginny held Teddy on his waist.  
  
Teddy gripped his broom and looked at Harry and Ginny, smiling.  
  
"Now firmly kick off the ground and come back down again, slowly.", Ginny said.  
  
Harry remembered his first flying lesson in Hogwarts. Neville fell down and broke his wrist on the first attempt. Typical Neville. He always was a little clumsy, but now he got Luna. They complete each other perfectly. Harry was the first to get his broom up.

Teddy gripped his broom and Harry and Ginny held his waist firmly. Ron stood in front of Harry, so he could held Teddy's broom in case he should have the same fate as Neville.Teddy kicked off the ground and swept s a few feet over the ground. Harry and Ginny watched him proudly, as Teddy leaned forward and landed back on the grass. Harry and Ginny, Hermione and Ron clapped happily and Teddy smiled.

"You're a professional, little boy!", Harry said and kissed Teddy on the forehead.  
  
"Thank you, Dad.", Teddy said.  
  
"I'm so proud.", Ginny said and pressed a kiss to Teddy's cheek.  
  
Teddy smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Mom.", he said.  
  
"That was very, very good.", Hermione said and clapped her hands.  
  
Teddy smiled brightly and Crookshanks came outside. He walked through Teddy's legs and Teddy kneeled down beside him. Harry smiled and sat down to Hermione. Ron and  Ginny sat down as well. They talked for a long time in the bright sun and watched Teddy and Hermione's cat playing in the grass. In the evening, they got back home. Harry closed the door behind Ginny, who had the sleeping Teddy on her arm and brought him upstairs. Harry sunk into the hammock and sighed exhausted. Ginny came back down and kissed Harry and let herself fall down next to Harry. The sky was getting dark and Ginny sighed. Harry stood up and walked into the kitchen. He opened the freezer, pulled out a box of ice cream and took two spoons out of the drawer. Ginny smiled, as Harry came back and he sat down next to Ginny.  
  
"Here.", Harry said and handed Ginny one spoon.  
  
"Thanks, love.", Ginny answered and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips.  
  
Harry smiled. They ate ice cream with spoons and watched the sun go down.  
  
"I love you.", Ginny whispered.  
  
"I love you more.", Harry answered smiling.

* * *

  
  
Two days later, Harry and Ginny decided with Ron, Hermione, Dean and Seamus to meet next week. Teddy sat on the countertop and watched Harry and Ginny cooking soup for lunch. They ate soup because it was already very late. After they ate, Harry looked outside the window and it started raining.  
  
"Summer rain!", he said loudly and stood up.  
  
Ginny laughed and helped Teddy up and they jumped outside in the garden. Harry laughed and they started to dance ridiculously in the warm summer rain. They laughed and took each other's hand so they stood in a circle and danced. Teddy giggled cutely and jumped up and down in the rain. Ginny made a step towards Harry and lay her hands on Harry's waist. Harry smiled and pulled Ginny closer. He kissed Ginny softly on the lips and felt her smiling against his lips. Harry smiled.

"Let's get in or we all will be sick tomorrow.", Harry said.  
  
They went back inside and Harry enchanted the empty soup bowl and the dishes to wash themselves and Ginny dried Teddy quickly with her wand.  
  
"Now, hush, hush. Bedtime.",  Ginny said and Teddy yawned.  
  
"Goodnight.", he said.

Harry and Ginny followed him upstairs.  
  
"Sleep well.", Harry smiled and Teddy closed the door behind him.  
  
"Come on, you have to dry your hair.", Ginny said and laughed.  
  
Harry shook his head like a wet dog and water splashed in Ginny's face. She laughed.  
  
  
"Let's go to bed.", Harry said and looked at Ginny, who nodded silently.  
  
Harry helped her up and they sneaked into their bedroom. Harry giggled and Ginny threw their pyjama bottoms after Harry.  
  
"Shut up.", Ginny said and jumped on to the bed.  
  
Harry laughed and put on his trousers, so did Ginny. They lay down and Harry gave Ginny a kiss.  
  
"Goodnight, love.", he whispered.  
  
"Goodnight, babe.", Ginny answered quietly.  
  
After a while, where Harry and Ginny turned around and tried out five thousand different positions, how to sleep best without sweating, Teddy slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Harry and Ginny looked up.  
  
"What's wrong, little boy?", Ginny asked.  
  
"I can't sleep.", Teddy answered and looked at the floor.  
  
"Come on, jump in.", Harry smiled.  
  
Teddy smiled as well and jumped between Harry and Ginny on the bed. He lay down and took  Ginny's and Harry's hand and smiled. Harry smiled too and he knew, that Ginny smiled as well. They were a family.


End file.
